


Indestructable

by Crisis_Initiated



Category: Saints Row
Genre: Death, Other, Sensitive Topic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 18:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4574928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crisis_Initiated/pseuds/Crisis_Initiated
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in SRIV first mission. What I think the boss may have been thinking when they jumped on the nuke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Indestructable

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to the boss's thoughts at some stage, but this is basically how I think the boss would feel about sacrificing herself...  
> Hope you enjoy!

 

She had been stabbed before, nothing too serious, just some light incisions from long dead enemy gang members or the odd stripper who didn't appreciate her humour.

But the knife Cyrus fucking Temple stuck into her stomach was painful. She clutched the gaping hole after removing the knife.

She looked up to see Temple grab a assault rifle out of a near by box. She immediately gritted her teeth as she threw herself to the dropped gun to her left before he could get an aim on her.

She hated shooting on her back, but she didn't have a choice. Quickly she aimed the gun at Cyrus just as he aimed his own gun.

They both shot.

He missed.

She didn't.

She could see the perfect bullet hole in the middle of the assholes head, the shot causing him to walk backward into the railing which sent him head over heels into a large tub of something very hot looking.

The last sight she had of the bastard that had tried to set the Saints up to look like terrorists, caused the deaths and destruction of Steelport and almost killed Shaundi and a temporary lieutanent Viola – was a hand which looked like it was reaching out to her. It almost made her regret letting him fall into the liquid.

How could she dance on his grave now?

She got to her feet, her stomach was practically screaming in pain. She almost lost her balance as the grate bridge she was standing on began to shake violently.

"Dammit! He launched a nuke!" Kinzie's voice shouted into her earpiece.

She started running towards the sound of machinery moving, figuring that was where the nuke was coming from. The grate was shaking, burt another violent shake caused her to nearly fall over only she caught the railing.

"That missile is targeting...Washington!" Kinzie's voice again shouted into her ear.

She wanted to tell Kinzie to stop it somehow, but her mic was dead. Off all things, she had to get a battery dead mic!

She continued running, knowing there might be a way she could disarm the nuke herself.

She guessed the computer nerds were somehow tracking her movement.

Matt Millers voice shouted in her ear this time; "What are you doing?!". For a guy that had once tried to kill her, turned her into a toilet and sex doll, he seemed awfully concerned.

Probably thought she was going to do more damage than a nuke.

Kinzie understood her motive though.

"Don't you get it?" Kinzie actually sounded upset, whether it was because the country's capital was in danger or for her she didn't – and would never – know. "The boss is sacrificing themself to save us all. This is our final chance to say goodbye..."

She hadn't actually thought about sacrificing herself...but she guessed that would have to happen if she went through with the plan. She had no parachute, nothing to catch or cushion the fall if she went through with it.

She continued running, her emotions all over the place.

She was going to die.

How does one react to that? Especially when its ones own choice? Sure it was to save who knows how many, but...she had survived so much shit and now she was going to let her legacy end with a nuke? Well...seemed like a fitting end.

She had always hoped she would go down in a blaze of glory, possibly surrounded by people she considered family.

There were ladders leading to a landing that was near the very big nuke. She decided to slide down the rails, her landing wasn't perfect and she almost missed the nuke when she jumped, but her fingers found grooves.

How she was able to cling to the large metal bomb she had no idea, but she focused her energy in crawling up the side.

For some reason Aero-smith began to play in her head.

_Don't want to close my eyes..._   
_Don't want to fall asleep cause I miss you baby._   
_And I don't want to miss a thing._

A panel came loose off the nuke, it was falling directly towards her. She managed to jump sideways, barely keeping a grip on the nuke.

"I remember when we first met." Shaundi's voice came through the ear piece. "I was just a fun-loving girl in dreadlocks but you...you saw me as more than that."

She felt her eyes prick with tears and a smile broke across her lips. Shaundi was always like a sister to her, there wasn't a thing in the world she wouldn't do for the girl. Be it save it from an ex-boyfriend who kidnapped her, to a crazy bitch like Kia kidnapping her and try to blow her up.

"We snap at each other sometimes and I don't always understand your methods, but there's no one I'd rather follow into battle." Kinzie sounded close to tears.

She couldn't help the small burst of laughter that escaped her lips. Her and Kinzie were on different levels of crazy, but they made it work. She doubted the little computer geek would ever leave her inner sanctum to follow her in battle, but she appreciated the sentiment. She had grown fond of the girl, even if she sounded like an alien most of the time.

She reached a loose panel that hadn't tried to kill her. She was able to pry it off...well allow the wind pressure to rip it off but she liked the idea of being able to rip metal apart.

The whole thing was filled with wires of different colours. She figured pulling them off couldn't so much harm. She was going to die one way or another, what did it matter if she set it off so high above the ground?

The thought caused her to look around quickly, but everything was a dark grey. Was she in the clouds? How was she not freezing

She leapt upwards, no change in the nukes movement were noticed, but she was sure there was more wires to pull.

"You said 'Hey Pierce, how would you like to be the face of the Saints?'" She was going to be incredibly insulted if Pierce didn't start crying. The man had once cried for two hours when his favourite pizza place stopped serving broccoli as a topping. "and I was all 'I...I...' OH MAN I’M GOING TO MISS YOU!" There was the tears.

She gave Pierce shit for a low of stuff, but she could never complain about him being disloyal. Next to her and...Johnny, he was the most dedicated Saint she had recruited. He always looked out for her, even if she majorly pissed him off.

Another panel came loose and started hurtling towards her. She jumped to the side once again, but needed to jump once more as another panel came loose.

'Jeez, who built this shit? It's like they never heard of a drill!'

She lost her grip momentarily when Matt's voice entered the earpiece once more, but she managed to gain it back.

"Had I known that you would be so willing to sacrifice yourself to save the world...well I suppose I wouldn't have tried to kill you."

...Comforting...?

She reached another panel that was not properly secured. Seriously, who did Temple have build this thing? Second graders with glue guns?

"Well, we just met." The MI6 agent, Asha spoke up. "But...um, you seemed, y'know, nice."

Total bullshit, she was a lot of things but nice was not something anyone would describe her as. Course it was nice of Asha to say something, if they were in each others company a little longer they might have grown to be unlikely friends, or more likely hate each others guts.

She pulled out another bunch of wires, causing sparks to fly into her face making her grateful she had a helmet on.

"The warheads disabled, but it's still moving, boss." Kinzie sounded frantic, like she was trying to figure a way out for her to survive.

But she accepted her fate

She wasn't afraid of death. She wasn't afraid of what came after death. If there was heaven or hell, she knew which direction she would be going. If there was life after life, she knew what she would come back as. If there was nothing, all the better.

It didn't scare her.

There was so many times she should have died. She should be dead, it wasn't a guilt ridden epiphany, it was a fact.

She survived a boat explosion. She never received a lethal shot from an enemy. She had never laid down and lost a fight if she was still breathing.

The only thing she feared for were the Saints. The last time they had been left without a leader, they had fallen apart. She had never appointed anyone as her second in command after Johnny...in her eyes no one came close to filling his spot.

But Shaundi, Pierce, Kinzie and Oleg were not Julius, Dex or Troy. They had followed her loyally without too much objection. They were people that accepted her somewhat, people she had come to care for so much that she would risk her own life if it meant they were happy.

They were her family

Death didn't scare her. Letting those close to her get hurt scared her.

She had lost too many people she cared about. Lin, Carlos, Aisha and...Johnny.

She couldn't lose another one. She wouldn't lose another one.

She let go of the nuke, one final tear escaped her eye.

"Boss, you're right over the-" Kinzie was cut off by the loud explosion the nuke made behind her.

The heat from the blast made her wish the suit had air-condition, but she spun herself around and saw the bright flames be momentarily part of the dark sky.

She smiled.

She had killed people whose last memories were her covered in blood with a gun pointing at them.

She didn't deserve to see something so beautiful before her life ended, but she was grateful.

She let her limbs fly uncontrollably through the air as she closed her eyes, wanting to keep the bright fire her last memory.

She wasn't afraid of death.

She embraced it.

_See you soon Johnny._


End file.
